Seto the Yami!
by YamiLance
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HOLD] Yami lost the Millennium Items when he decided to stay in Domino. One day, the Millennium Items return and one of them has a new owner. Full Summary inside. Prideshipping Yami x Seto and Yami x Seth
1. Chapter 1

Seto the Yami

Summary- Yami has a choice, stay with his friends and lose the Millennium Items, or go to the afterlife and keep the items? Well, he chose to stay because of his crush, Seto Kaiba. But one day, the Millennium Items return and one of them have a new owner.

Chapter 1

Yami P.O.V

I have a choice. Stay with my friends and lose the Millennium Items or go to the afterlife and bring the Millennium Items with me but I'll never see my friends again. Well, that's easy. I obviously want to stay. Well, it's been two months since that happened and my life has been just fine.

But there was one thing annoying me... I think I like Seto Kaiba. Actually, I KNOW that I like Seto Kaiba. And I always have and always will. I just don't know if he likes me back... it's hard to tell because of his stubborn ego. Either way, my life is still good. I have my aibou and my friends. But, what about the future? Now I'm just a regular person without the Millennium Puzzle.

But that doesn't stop me from thinking about him. Whenever I'm not helping out Yugi and grandpa, I'm usually thinking about him because I have nothing better to do. Well, that changed when 'it' returned.

*Line*

There it was, sitting right in front of me, the Millennium Puzzle. But how is it here? They were all destroyed when I said I wanted to stay in the real world instead of going to the afterlife... wait a minute. If the Millennium Puzzle is back, that means the other items must also be back. Holy crap. That's not good. That means that tomb robber is back, too.

I reached out and brushed my fingers over it, realizing that this is not a dream. I placed it around my neck and sighed. It felt so good to have the Puzzle back and I felt a sudden wave of power come over me. I stood up and looked for Yugi. We needed to find out how and why and how the items are back. And fast.

Kaiba P.O.V

It was another normal day of me filling out paperwork until the room got quiet. Too quiet. Then, all of the sudden, I heard a loud 'crash' and something fell to the floor.

I stood up from my desk and I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was the Millennium Rod.

How the hell did that get here? And why would it end up here? I walked over and picked it up. I didn't believe what I saw next.

Right in front of me, was a very similar version of me, the High Priest Seth. He looked right at me and said,

"Hello, my Yami."

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- BOOM! First chapter of a new story! So, how was it? Review!

Seto- I'm going crazy...


	2. Chapter 2

Seto the Yami

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary- Yami has a choice, stay with his friends and lose the Millennium Items, or go to the afterlife and keep the items? Well, he chose to stay because of his crush, Seto Kaiba. But one day, the Millennium Items return and one of them have a new owner.  
-Seth to Seto- -Seto to Seth-

Chapter 2

Kaiba P.O.V

"Who the heck are you?" I asked. The man chuckled and said, "I'm Seth, and your my Yami."

I just stared at the man with pure shock, "How did you get here?!" I yelled. "My spirit resides within the Millennium Rod and somehow, the items have returned." "But that doesn't explain why you called me 'Yami'." I said. "Well, your my Yami and I'm your Hikari!" said Seth.

"What? Why am I the Yami?" I asked. "Isn't the one from the past the Yami?" "Actually, for some reason, you have been granted the powers of the Millennium Rod instead of me." said Seth. "It rarely happens."

I can't believe I'm actually listening to this guy! I guess I started believing all this magic talk when all Yugi, Ryou, and Marik's Yami's got their own bodies...

"I guess I can trust you..." I mumbled. Seth smiled and suddenly vanished into thin air.

-And don't even try to get rid of the Millennium Rod unless you want me to annoy you, I'll just come right back.-

Ok, this is creepy. I don't remember Yugi mentioning anything to his friends about hearing a voice in your head. "How are you doing that?" I asked.

-I'm a part of your mind, so it's easy. You'll learn on your own.-

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with this. I have school and work tomorrow..."

*Line*

Yami P.O.V

I had entered my first class for the day and I expected nobody to be there because it was early, but there he was, Seto Kaiba, staring off into space.

Strange.

He would never daze off like that, especially if me or any of my friends were in the room. I walked up to him and sat in the seat next to him. He still didn't seem to notice me.

Kaiba P.O.V

-So your telling me that the Millennium Rod has powers that I am able to use?-

-Yes. I can also use it's powers but I'm not as strong as you and-wait who's that?-

I was talking to Seth and he was sitting in front of me in a spiritual form that only I can see. He was pointing to Yami, who just took a seat next to me. I didn't notice him because I was to busy listening to Seth. I hope I didn't look to weird because to him, I was staring at a wall.

-That's Yami Sennen, he's my... rival.-

-Rival? But he looks like the Pharaoh!-

Apparently Seth doesn't know that Yami didn't go to the afterlife.

-Yami decided to stay in Domino, so he got his own body and he currently lives with Yugi Muto. You didn't know that?-

Before he could answer, Yami had noticed that I was staring and said, "Is something wrong, Kaiba?"

Shit. I was staring and I wasn't saying anything. "Nothing, why would you even care?" I said more rudely than I intended. Yami cringed and said, "Well, you were staring and acting a little different." Before I could say anything else, students started walking in and Yami returned to his normal seat.

When class started and couldn't help but keep looking at Yami. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but with anyone else, I wouldn't care. Since I like him and all. Yes, I, Seto Kaiba, like the King of Games, Yami Sennen.

Hard to believe, huh? I was brought out of my thoughts when the teacher said she would be giving us partners for a science project. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for their name to be called.

"Seto Kaiba and Yami Sennen."

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- So... how was that? Review!

Lance & Seth-*Evil Laugh*

Seto- Oh Ra... those two are planning something bad...

Yami- No shit Sherlock...


	3. Chapter 3

Seto the Yami

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary- Yami has a choice, stay with his friends and lose the Millennium Items, or go to the afterlife and keep the items? Well, he chose to stay because of his crush, Seto Kaiba. But one day, the Millennium Items return and one of them have a new owner.  
-Seth to Seto- -Seto to Seth-

Chapter 3

Did I hear clearly? Did the teacher just pair me up with Yami? "Kaiba, go take a seat next to your partner." Yes. Yes she did. If I wasn't in the school, I would be doing a happy dance. Let me rephrase that. If I wasn't Seto Kaiba, I would be doing a happy dance.

I stood and and walked over to Yami and took a seat next to him. He barley paid any attention to me for the rest of the class. The teacher announced that these will be our partners for the rest of the year and I heard many students sigh in defeat. Well, seems like I got lucky. Either way, I could have requested another partner if I wanted to.

-What's going on, Seto?-

Oh. I almost forgot about Seth.

-Our teacher was giving us our science class partners and I got Yami as mine.-

Seth was quiet for a moment before he said,

-You like him, don't you?-

I was so shocked by his question that I didn't even notice that the bell had rung.

-What makes you think that?-

Before he could answer, the teacher said, "Kaiba, all of your other classmates have left and you should be heading to your next class." I looked around the classroom and everyone, except myself and the teacher, had left. I quickly grabbed my books and left. Right before I left, the teacher said, "I knew you wanted Yami as your partner. If that's what it takes to get you to work with someone, I'll do it." I said a quick, 'Thank you.' before I left and I hurried off to my next class.

**Line**

School was over, and lucky for me I have no meetings for the rest of the week.

-Are you going to answer my question now?-

-It's because of the way you look at him.-

-That's it?-

-I guess...-

-Don't tell me... your jealous?-

-Ha! I knew it! Your jealous!-

-At least I'VE dated him before?-

-What?!-

-In the past, the Pharaoh and I were in a relationship! And YOU'VE never even kissed him before!-

-You've kissed him before?!-

-And much, much more.-

I was practically fuming with rage. Seth, this is war. A war to see who can get Yami's love.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- Mwhahahaha! Then the humor comes in! Review!

Seto & Seth- *Glaring At Each Other*


	4. Sorry!

Lance- I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!

Yami- She's been very busy and her computer has been acting strange and it deleted Chapter 3...

Lance- I'll update as soon as I can... tomorrow or the day after!

Kaiba- At least you're giving us a break...

Lance- =3=

All- Bye! 


	5. Chapter 4

Seto the Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth)

Chapter 4

It's been a day since I had gotten into a fight with Seth. I was walking home since my damn phone died and I couldn't call my limo driver. I was walking past a park and then, randomly, Seth said,

-Look in your bag.-

Without questioning him, I sat down on a nearby bench and opened my bag and a small piece of paper fell out. I picked the paper up and unfolded it. It read,

'Meet me at the Game Shop at 6:00 p.m today. I need to have a word with you. ~Yami.'

Yami needs to talk to me? It seems serious. I wonder why he would ask me of all people...?

(How did you know about this?)

-I saw him put it into your bag when you were walking out of the school.-

It seems like he only saw when Yami had put it into my bag. I guess I'll never know what he wants until I go to the Game Shop. I closed my bag and stood up and headed the rest of the way back to my home.

Yami P.O.V

Of course Yugi insisted on me talking to Seto alone about the Millennium Items. He claimed that Seto 'wouldn't say anything' if there was to many people in the room. Before I knew it, it was 6:00. I paced back and forth until I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a very annoyed looking Seto Kaiba. I cleared my throat and said, "Thank you for coming, I guess I really didn't expect you to."

He looked at me suspiciously and said, "And why is that?"

I immediately regretted saying that and responded, "Well, since you don't like my friends and all..." "Are your 'friends' even here?" he asked. "Uh no." I answered. He looked at me like I was an idiot but decided not to say anything else.

There was a moment of silence before I said, "I guess you're wondering why I have asked you to come here." Seto said nothing but he nodded his head. I took a seat on the couch and Seto sat on the one across from me. "It seems like the Millennium Items have returned to their owners but it seems we don't know who has the Millennium Rod. Since your past self, Seth, had the Millennium Rod, we thought that you would know something." I said.

Before he could answer, Seto's briefcase burst open and the Millennium Rod floated out. Then, a spiritual form of Seth appeared and said,

"We meet again, my Pharaoh."

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- I got this up faster than I thought! Also, I would like to thank Yuna Yami Muto! I think it's because of her that I managed to get this chapter up! Check out her stories! I'm begging you! Do it. Or else I'll send Jeff the Killer on you. *Evil Grin*

Jeff the Killer- What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?

Lance- Make sure they all look at Yuna's stories! If they don't... then make them... go to sleep...

Jeff- I have a life you know. I bet you don't have one, Lance, do it yourself.

Lance- Oh, shut up! I'll steal all your knives!

Jeff- Geez.. fine.


	6. Chapter 5

Seto the Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lance- *Steals Jeff's knives and runs away.* HAHA!

Jeff- *Chases* Give them back!

Lance- The T (Teen) rating comes into this chapter because of a LOT of swearing and violence! Don't worry, if you don't like that kind of stuff, this will be the only chapter with it! But I still suggest you don't skip it!

Jeff- Give meeee my knives!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth)

Chapter 5

Kaiba P.O.V

Well this is just great. Yami looked at me, and then Seth. "I'm uh... guessing that you're Seth?" asked Yami. "Of course, my Pharaoh." said Seth as he suddenly became solid and leaned down and kissed Yami.

That was the last straw. Oh hell no! Yami's first kiss (In this time period) was supposed to be from me! Not Seth! That f*cking b*stard! I immediately grabbed Seth's shirt and pulled him away from Yami and gave him a hard punch to the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled. "Weren't you listening to anything I had told you?!" yelled Seth. "Of course I did! But that doesn't give you a right to go and kiss him now!" I yelled.

The arguing continued until Yami decided to step in and say, "Will you two please calm down?" When we didn't listen, he yelled, "SHUT UP!" We stopped arguing and looked at him, surprised at his sudden outburst. "Please, I wouldn't like you two to argue..."

"Fine, then at least answer my question." said Seth. "And what is your question, Seth?" asked Yami. "Which one of us you do you like? Or should I say, love?" asked Seth. Yami looked surprised and said, "I-I uh..." I wanted to punch Seth in face for asking a question like that, but I still wanted to know Yami's answer.

"Well?" asked Seth. "I-I don't know!" said Yami as he ran past both of us and into the upper part of the Game Shop. Once Yami was out of sight, I sighed and said, "Seth, you're an idiot, you know that?" All I got was silence in response. I looked over to where Seth had been standing, and he was gone.

-You're an idiot, too.-

(At least I wasn't the one to ask him.)

Seth was silent for a while and I figured that I had won that argument. I picked up the Millennium Rod and placed it into my briefcase, and left the Game Shop. My limo driver was wating for me, so I went in and continued the rest of the silent way home.

Yami P.O.V

I bet Seto and Seth think I'm a weakling now. I didn't even have the guts to answer... but then again, I really didn't know... or did I?

Seth P.O.V I guess I haven't been acting like a Hikari, now have I? I'll never tell Seto that I actually regret asking Yami that question. It'll probably make him think he won this battle... but no, this is only the beginning, my friend.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- Sorry if you didn't like this chapter! I got this up faster than expected!

Jeff- That's because you yelled at everyone who disturbed you!

Lance- Oh shut you mouth, Jeff.


	7. Chapter 6

Seto the Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter 6

Ever since the day I went to the Game Shop, Yami and his friends have been ignoring me. Not that I'm not enjoying it, it's good to not hear that mutt Wheeler's voice for awhile. We haven't been working in groups with our partners in science lately so I never even see Yami that much. I've made a decision. I'm going to apologize. Yes, I, Seto Kaiba, am actually apologizing for something I did. Never hear that everyday.

I shouldn't even be the one apologizing! It's all Seth's fault for asking Yami that question! Maybe, if I just let them kiss, this wouldn't have happened... no, I don't know how Yami even felt about the kiss. I guess he would've been mad either way... why did Seth have to kiss him in the first place?! "That idiot!" I yelled.

-I heard that.-

(I don't even care anymore.)

-Aww... are you mad, Kaiba-kun?-

The tone in his voice made me want to punch him. Again.

(Shut up, this whole thing is your fault!)

-Just stop arguing and get to school!-

I sighed and left my mansion and went into my limo and headed to school.

*Line*

I was in science class and everything had been fine until the teacher said, "Go take a seat next to your partner." I silently cursed under my breath as Yami came and sat next to me. "Hello, Yami." I said. He didn't respond and continued listening to the teacher. Great, now he's ignoring me. I totally bet he'll forgive me in no time. The rest of the class went by quickly, neither of us talking to each other.

When class ended, Yami quickly headed into the Boy's Bathroom and slammed the stall door. 'I don't think he even has to use it...' I thought as I stood up and followed him. Luckily, we were the only people in there. Most people were heading to lunch, so I still had time. I knocked on his stall door and said, "Yami? Are you...uh... okay?"

"What does it seem like?!" he yelled back. 'I guess he's more mad than I thought.' "Yami, please come out of there." I said. Wow. I don't even sound like myself. Yami opened the door and stepped out, glaring daggers at me. "What do you want?" he said. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Yami. I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did."

Yami was silent for a moment before he said, "You're forgiven. But, I'm still mad at Seth." Seth appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "What?! But he apologized!" Yami glared and said, "I'm very certain that when Seto apologized, he never mentioned your name." Seth pouted and looked at Yami with a face that Yugi would usually make and said, "Will you accept my apology?" Yami chuckled and said, "Fine, I forgive you."

I wasn't paying attention to the two of them because Yami had called me Seto. Normally, he would always call me Kaiba. "Seto? Are you okay?" asked Yami, seeing that I was spacing out. "You called me Seto instead of Kaiba. You are the first person to call me that besides Mokuba." I said. His face flushed with embarrassment and he said, "Oh! Uh, sorry! I-I just didn't realize..." I smirked and said, " You're cute when you're embarrassed." and I kissed him. I didn't care that Seth was right there, I just wanted to kiss him.

At first Yami was surprised, but he still kissed back. It was quick, since we were in school. When we pulled away, Yami was blushing and didn't dare to look me in the eye. Seth, on the other hand, was furious. "You said that I didn't have a right to kiss him, and then you go and kiss him in front of me?!" yelled Seth. Before I could say anything else, Yami said, "I suggest you take that back, Seth, unless you want me to ignore you once more." "Fine." said Seth. He vanished back into the Millennium Rod, clearly annoyed.

Yami smiled and said, "I think we should be heading home, Seto. The lunch period is over, and I can hear people leaving." "I'll give you a ride home, if you wish." I said. Before he could answer, I picked him up bridal-style and brought him to my limo.

'Today was better than expected.' I thought.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- Two chapters in one day! Review!

Jeff- Review or go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Seto the Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lance- Thank you, Yuna Yami Muto for the idea! You might be very surprised by this chapter... Also, BAD LANGUAGE FROM JOUNOUCHI. Sorry, I just hate to much cursing. THE RATING IS GOING UP, PEOPLE! Also, if you don't like any other shippings besides Prideshipping, don't worry. Only some characters like Yami, but Yami doesn't like them back. It's mostly about him, Seto, and Seth. A certain character will be OOC and get a character bashing... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts' [Yami to Yugi] {Yugi to Yami}

Chapter 7

Kaiba P.O.V

The next day at school, I spent most of my time with Yami. At lunch I even sat with him and his 'friends'! Even that mutt! Not that I talked to them, anyway. Everyone (And I mean EVERYONE) was there. The Geek Squad and Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and even Melvin!

Most of them were staring at me, but, two of them were glaring. Those two people were the mutt and Bakura. While everyone else talked, Wheeler just ignored me and Bakura just glared every time I got too close to Yami. Don't tell me... their jealous? Ha! Looks like I got to Yami before them! ...It surprises me that so many people like Yami... Well I guess he IS very attractive...

The school bell rung and I said goodbye to Yami, but as I left the building, that mutt Wheeler stopped me and said, "Tell me one thing Kaiba... do you like Yami?" I simply smirked at him and said, "Of course I do, have any problems, mutt?"

He clenched his fist, obviously trying not to hit me, and said, "Actually, I do, Kaiba. I don't want my friend be like you, a cold angry bastard, and act like he has a stick shoved up his ass." "What? Are you jealous, Wheeler?" I said. He gave me a look of disgust and said, "Why would I be jealous? Yami's my best friend, I don't want anything to happen to him. That's all. Just stay away from him, Kaiba. Or I will not re-think punching you."

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." I said and walked away, heading to my limo.

Bakura's P.O.V (Wow. Bakura's P.O.V? I thought I would never type that. Since I'm not a Bakura fan and all.)

I stood in a dark hallway, waiting for Kaiba to pass by. Everyone thinks that I hate the Pharaoh, but I certainly do not. I guess, I'm too embarrassed to actually admit I like him so I act coldly towards him. But now, Kaiba likes him. Kaiba! Out of all people, it had to be that stupid CEO! Too bad... if he wasn't so popular I would've sent him to the Shadow Realm.

As I saw him walk by, I flung a note into his backpack, barely getting it in. I walked away, going to start the next phase of my plan. Oh, this is going to be fun...

Yami P.O.V

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda came to the Game Shop saying that they wanted to 'hang out' but instead, they asked me a million questions about Kaiba. "O-One question at a time!" I said.

"Why was Kaiba so close to you? Are you a couple now or something?" asked Anzu. Surprised that Anzu didn't seem angry, I said, "Well, we're not a couple... or at least I think so." "And you never will be!" yelled Jounouchi. "Jounouchi! You shouldn't say that!" said Anzu. "And why will we never be a couple..?" I asked Jounouchi. "Because! That guy is a stubborn asshole and I don't want you to be with someone like that!" yelled Jounouchi.

Without thinking, I gave Jounouchi a hard punch to the face and yelled, "You know NOTHING about Seto!" "What the hell was that for?! I was just trying to be a good friend!" yelled Jounouchi. "A good friend?! What kind of friend makes up insults about the person I like?!" I yelled lunging at Jounouchi. Before I could punch him once more, Honda grabbed me and held me back while Anzu scolded Jounouchi while helping him.

Jounouchi ran out of the Game Shop yelling, "You'll regret not listening to me!" Once he was gone, I realized what I did.

'What have I done?' I thought.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- It's too early to be writing!

Jeff- Deal with it.


	9. Chapter 8

Seto the Yami!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lance- I thank Chaos Twin of Destruction for the idea! And I thank Yuna Yami Muto for supporting me!

Oh, and, who has heard of the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie coming out? I know a lot about it! :)  
And I noticed that the [Name] P.O.V would show up next to the paragraph, but I didn't do that, it's strange.  
AND, I'm not that good at writing anything dramatic, so, you might not like this chapter... But, the idea was still good! :3

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts' [Yami to Yugi] {Yugi to Yami}

Chapter 8

Yami P.O.V

Today we had to work on a science project with our partners, but Seto is busy so I will have to meet up with him later.

"I'll see you at 7:00, by the park." said Seto as he walked away, leaving in his limo. I stood there, staring while he left. For some reason, I feel like I am being watched. I turned around, ready to fight, but nobody was there. I hurried home to the Game Shop; if someone was following me, I needed to get home. And fast.

I finally made it to the Game Shop and I ran inside, closed the door, and locked it. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I was tired out, since I never stopped running. I stood up and walked into my room and started my homework, hoping that it was just my imagination...

Kaiba P.O.V

I wish that I could've worked on the project with Yami sooner, but I had a lot of paperwork to fill out AND start improving Duel Disks. And I thought that not having any meetings for the rest of the week would give me more time to spend with Yami...

Yami P.O.V

I glanced over to the clock and it read, '6:40'. Well, that gives me more than enough time to head to the park.

[I'm leaving now, Yugi.]

{Ok, I'll see you later, Yami.}

*Line*

I had almost made it to the park until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark alleyway. I tried screaming for help, but nobody was around to help. When I looked up, I saw that it was a group of thugs and they had knives and guns with them.

'Seto, please get here soon.'

Kaiba P.O.V (A/N: Oh my Ra, that scene was so terrible, I should really get better at writing THAT. Well, I used to be good.)

I glanced over to the clock and saw that it was 7:30.

Great.

I'm the one who told Yami what time we were going to meet up and then I'm the one that's late!

*Line*

I made it to the park but Yami wasn't there. Maybe he left, but something is telling me that isn't it... I decided to go to the Game Shop to see if he was there but I stopped when I heard the faint sound of crying in the alleyway.

I walked down the alley, fearing that it was Yami. I felt that I had stepped in something wet, and when I looked down I saw that it was blood. I immediately started walking faster and I couldn't believe what I saw next.

Yami.

There was Yami, laying motionless on the floor, bleeding to death, and it looked like he was crying at the same time. Seeing him like that felt like a stab to the heart. If I had been there sooner, I could've prevented this from happening...

I ran to his side to see if he was still breathing and, amazingly, he was, but it was rough, uneven breaths. I picked him up bridal-style and ran to the hospital; lucky for me, the closest one is only half of a mile away.

I didn't care that people were giving us strange looks, all I cared about was getting Yami to safety, and fast.

Without him, I don't know what I would do.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- Well... I don't know what to say...

Jeff- I'll say it for you. Review! Give ideas if you like!

Lance- Yeah, I meant to say that...


	10. Chapter 9

Seto The Yami!

Lance & Jeff- WE'RE BACK, BABY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts' [Yami to Yugi] {Yugi to Yami}

Chapter 9

Kaiba P.O.V

When I made it to the hospital, they had taken Yami into the emergency room and had made me wait. If I had just been to the park on time, none of this would have happened. Yami would have safe, with me. If I find whoever did this to Yami, I swear, I'll kill them.

-Are you okay, Seto?-

Oh great. Now I have to deal with him.

(Actually, I'm not. Why do you care?)

-You don't have to be so harsh. After all, I am your Hikari...But, what's wrong?-

(Yami's in the hospital.)

-What? Why?-

Why? Because I was stupid enough to be late. (He got attacked on his way to the park...)

-What? How? I thought you said you would leave early!-

(Well, some of us have actual work to do!)

Before he could continue, a nurse walked up to me and said, "Mr. Kaiba, Yami has lost a lot of blood but now he is currently asleep. He should wake up in an hour of so, you may see him now." and she walked away.

I got up and started walking towards Yami's room (A/N: Somehow, he knew where it was.) and stood at the door. I reached for the doorknob and...

Yami P.O.V (A/N: Because I can.)

It was dark. All I saw was darkness surrounding me. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I was deathly quiet. Then, I was falling. All my memories, my friends...my past...all flew be me until I heard him... "Yami! Yami!" Who was that? The voice sound so familiar...yet I still didn't know who it was...

As I slowly began to wake up, I heard someone saying my name. It sounded like the voice I heard before. When I was fully awake, all I saw was a pair of ocean blue eyes. Then I realized that it was Seto, and I faces were only a few inches apart. "Seto?" I said. As soon as he heard my voice, he immediately pulled away and said, "How do you feel?"

"Uh, fine. What happened?" I asked. "What happened? I should be asking you that! You were in an alley nearly bleeding to death! Do you remember anything?" said Kaiba.

I was silent for a few moment and I guess Kaiba took that as a 'yes'. He sighed and said, "I'll go tell the nurse that you're awake." and with that he left.

Kaiba P.O.V

I had only made is halfway down the hallway before I bumped into the same nurse I had been talking to before.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked. "Yami is awake and he seems fine." I said. "He's awake? Already?" she said as she ran of to get a doctor as I walked back to Yami's room. About 5 minutes later, a doctor and the nurse returned.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, Yami. My name is Dr. Fudo and we'll be asking you a few questions, Yami. Is that okay with you?" said Dr. Fudo. After a moment, Yami nodded his head and Dr. Fudo said, "Very well then. So, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I guess." said Yami. "If so, then can you stand up?" asked Dr. Fudo.

(A/N: Many questions later...)

"Since your condition isn't serious, you should be able to leave the hospital in less than a week." said Dr. Fudo. He and the nurse left, leaving Yami and Kaiba alone. They were silent for a few moments before Seth appeared and said, "Something is wrong."

(Chapter Ends)!

Lance- It's been a while since I updated, huh? Review!

Jeff- And check out Yuna Yami Mouto's story 'Seeing the Past, Living the Future'!

Both- DO IT!


	11. Chapter 10

Seto the Yami!

Lance- I'M ALIVE!

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts' [Yami to Yuugi] {Yuugi to Yami}

Note: Now I'll spell Yugi's name the Japanese way: 'Yuugi'

(Previous Chapter...)

"Since your condition isn't serious, you should be able to leave the hospital in less than a week." said Dr. Fudo. He and the nurse left, leaving Yami and Kaiba alone. They were silent for a few moments before Seth appeared and said, "Something is wrong."

Chapter 10 Normal P.O.V

"...Well, what is it?" said Kaiba, rather impatiently. "Someone has been watching us, and it's been for awhile now, I just don't know who it is." said Seth.

Before any of them could answer, they heard sound of laughter, and a very familiar voice. "Well, Priest, you're smarter than I thought!". Then they were enveloped in a purple mist, informing them that they were indeed, in a Shadow Game.

"Bakura?!" the three of them yelled. "Heh... indeed it is! And you have something I want, Kaiba, and I intend to take it!" said Bakura. (A/N: It's not the Millennium Rod...)  
"But... in order to earn it, I challenge you to a Shadow Game! And the the prize is..." he pointed,"The Pharaoh!"

"What?!" yelled Yami. "I'm no prize Bakura, and I do not belong to anybody!" "We'll see about that..." said Bakura. "I refuse to play this 'Shadow Game', Bakura!" yelled Kaiba. "You don't have any choice, Kaiba!" yelled Bakura as the two became surrounded by darkness and Yami and Seth were gone.

"...I'll explain the rules of the Shadow Game." said Bakura. "It's simple, really. We each choose the card with the most attack from are deck..." he said as he choose Dark Necrofear (A/N: Sorry if that's wrong... I don't know much about Bakura...) and Kaiba chose Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

The two cards then appeared in solid forms next to their masters. "We're in a 60-floor building, the first one that's able to make it to the top wins. There is many obstacles along the way, one wrong move and your life could be taken... now, begin!" said Bakura.

This game could be described as simple to Kaiba, that is, until he got closer to the top of the building, he was in a room with blood-stained walls, and it smelled horrible. He was cautious, walking slowly and ready to fight if necessary. What he didn't expect, though, was the walls to be closing in on him.

"What the..?" said Kaiba. He needed to think of something, and fast, or this would be the place he dies. It seems like the only way to get out was... he looked up.

Well, it was worth a try.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... Neutron Blast Attack!" yelled Kaiba. The Dragon launched its attack, destroying the ceiling as Kaiba jumped on and it flew to the top of the building.

Kaiba looked around, but he didn't see Bakura. Does this mean... he won?

"This isn't over..."

In a matter of seconds, he was back in the hospital room with Yami and Seth. "...I'm guessing you won, but what happened to the Thief?" asked Seth. "I don't know... but I'm certain that this isn't the last time he'll do something like this." said Kaiba.

1 week later...

Yami had been let out of the hospital, finally, but after the 'meeting' with Bakura, Kaiba had told Yuugi where Yami was and that he was currently doing fine, and that he and his friends could come see him, even though they only usually allow family.

Like always, the geek squad showered him with questions asking what happened. He told them, but he left out the Shadow Game with Bakura. Since he was still wondering about why HE was the 'prize'...

Lucky for him, he didn't have any classes with Bakura, but Kaiba did...

Even so, he knew Bakura wouldn't show up to school for a couple days, it seemed like something he would do. But surprisingly, when Yuugi and his friends had been asking him question, Jounouchi seemed the most concerned. He decided to push to though aside. They were best friends, of course he would be concerned but still, he was acting different...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Yuugi knocking on the door and saying, "Yami! Hurry up or we're going to be late for school!" He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the room, following Yuugi and walking to school.

He had a feeling this was going to be an... interesting day.

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- If I messed anything up, please forgive me!

Jeff- Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Seto The Yami!

Lance- Blame School For Everything.

-Seth to Seto- (Seto to Seth) "Speech" 'Thoughts' [Yami to Yuugi] {Yuugi to Yami}

Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V

Once Yami and Yuugi had gotten to Domino High, they were greeted by a very angry Kaiba and Bakura arguing...

Yami and Yuugi ran up to their group of friends and Yami asked, "What's going on here?!" Jounouchi laughed and said, "Once Moneybags saw Bakura, he stormed up ta him and started yellin' at em' about some Shadow Game..."

At the mention of 'Shadow Game', Yami walked up to Bakura and Kaiba and yelled, "ENOUGH!" Kaiba and Bakura stared at him, waiting for him to say something, clearly annoyed.

"Can you just FORGET about what happened when we are at school...? You don't need to act so immature!" said Yami.

"The Priest was the one who started yelling at me!" said Bakura. He looked over at Kaiba, and saw that his eyes were a little softer, indicating that Seth was probably in control. No wonder he just walked up to Bakura and started arguing, the normal Kaiba wouldn't have don't that... or would he? Before they continue their conversation, they heard the bell for the start of class, telling them that they were already late for class.

"Dammit..."

Kaiba P.O.V

I guess dealing with a spirit that won't leave you alone is harder than I thought...

I had just gotten out of my limo, and as soon as Seth saw Bakura, he 'took over' and marched right over to Bakura and started to argue with him, and then Yami decided to step in and stop the two... how embarrassing, but I could tell that he knew it was Seth.

Before we could continue, we heard the bell signalling that class had started. Looks like my perfect reputation has been ruined...

I entered the classroom, glaring at whoever dared to look at me. I dazed out during the teachers long lecture, not realizing that someone was watching me...

Bakura P.O.V

I stared at Kaiba, yes, _Kaiba._ Somehow, I had a feeling that he would somehow find out how the Millennium Items had returned, but I turned around and faced the teacher, so I wouldn't be seen staring.

I'll prevent him from _ever figuring it out, by all means possible..._

Yami P.O.V

I impatiently waited for the class to end, since my next class was with Seto. Even though it was P.E, the worst class of the day, I really needed to talk to him. I guess I'll have to survive Social Studies before that, though...

* * *

Okay, I'll admit, I _might have_ rushed through my exam so I could get to P.E faster... I quickly grabbed my things from my locker and ushed to P.E and entered the locker room, it didn't sound like anyone was in here, but I knew Seto probably made it here already.

((A/N: Okay, I know nothing about the boys locker room, bear with me people))

After I had got changed, I quickly looked around, accidentally bumping into someone, "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

I looked up, my eyes meeting eyes of icy blue.

* * *

(Chapter Ends)

Lance- I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE **REALLY, REALLY** LONG WAIT. *Bows*

Jeff & Lance- _Please Review!_


End file.
